


Stan x Wendy x Clyde x Bebe (Side Story 4)

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Series: Kenny/Mysterion [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Domination, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Submission, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: So.. This one’s kinda weird? XD Judge me okay? LOL Bondage, 4-way, etc?Essentially, Stan and Wendy regret not telling Kyle about their feelings - Bebe and Clyde have lost their now ex girlfriend (Annie) to her new job - and Clyde needs some action with a dude. I kinda cut it short, I'm still deciding if I want to add to it or not.. But here's what I've got so far?Soooooooooo Yeah? XD Let me know if ya like it?I should specify that Kyle and Annie are mentioned but not actually IN this particular chapter <3





	Stan x Wendy x Clyde x Bebe (Side Story 4)

“They’ve hacked my system!” She cries out, “IT’S A TRAP!”  
“I’m on it, you get out of here. Tell Stan the pizzas were delicious!”  
“Pizzas, right..” Callgirl runs away, escaping danger by the skin of her teeth. She calls Stan who immediately agrees to pick her up.

“Hey Wendy!” He calls to her from his beat up delivery car.  
‘I had just enough time to change’ she thinks to herself. “Hi Stan!” She hops into the passenger side. “It smells like pizza in here.”  
“I was on my last run, want a slice? This one’s for my dad.” He chuckles, handing her a pizza.  
“Vegetarian?” She asks, knowing the answer.  
“Open it.” He steers away from the disaster behind them, unknowing and uncaring.  
She opens the pizza, there’s a drawing on the inside. ‘Of course I got you vegetarian Wendy, do you think I’d offer otherwise?’ it says, with a bunch of smiley-faced veggies hastily drawn all over it.  
“Haha, thanks Stan” Wendy giggles.  
“So where are we headed?” Stan asks, reaching to shift gears.  
“I dunno,” Wendy responds, texting Kenny the location of her clothes – ‘Make sure I get my stuff back’ she adds. “I was thinking,” She says, looking out the window as she slides her hand over Stan’s, “My place?”  
Stan’s eyes go wide as he looks over to her, “Really?”  
“Yeah, you haven’t been there yet and I kinda wanted to show you my place.” She taps her fingers against his.  
They come to a fork in the road. “Which way?” he asks politely, looking over at Wendy.  
“Left, then left, then it’ll be on the left.” She responds, eating the last bite of her pizza slice.  
“I think I can manage that.” Stan laughs.

They pull into the driveway of Wendy and Bebe’s house. Stan can’t help but wonder if Bebe has had Clyde or Annie over yet; Is he the last one? His wondering pauses as he looks up to see Clyde sitting on the porch with Bebe.  
“Oh! Clyde’s here already!” Wendy looks up from her phone. “Good! We wanted you two to experience this together.” She giggles as they hop out of Stan’s old hand-me-down.  
“T-Together? What do you mean?” Stan croaks.  
“It’s his first time here too!” Bebe laughs.  
“What’s going on? Will you tell me now?” Clyde whines.

Wendy and Bebe explain to the boys that they’d made a pact that neither of them would have either of their significant others in the house before the other; but finding time that Stan and Clyde were both off work and not at Football practice had become taxing.

“What a weird pact. Girls are strange.” Clyde laughs.  
“I kinda get it?” Stan says. “But.. Aren’t yall also with Annie?”  
“Nah, things got weird.” Bebe retorts.  
“Weird how?” Wendy asks, legitimately curious.  
“She got a job, we didn’t think it was real. She’s supposedly working for some hotshot lawyer as an elevator clerk?” Clyde responds. “Have ya’ll ever thought about adding a third?” Clyde laughs, knowing that Wendy would probably never.  
“Well..” Wendy responds, “Once.” She looks over to Stan.  
“They ended up moving before we could ask though.” Stan replies.  
“What, really?!” Bebe asks, practically squealing. “AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME??!” she almost knocks Wendy over. “Does this mean we could’ve had a three-way when Clyde and I were broken up?” She whispers loudly.  
“I heard that.” Clyde rolls his eyes and pulls a pouting Bebe away. “Can we go in? It’s getting spooky out here in the dark.” He tries to change the subject.  
“Well, I guess we never thought about anyone else as a possibility.” Wendy looks over to Stan for help.  
He holds the door open for everyone, “Besides, it was a guy..” He blushes, knowing now that they’ve probably realized who it was.  
“Wait, really?” Bebe looks at the two of them with surprise. “So.. Then my next question becomes less embarassing.” She looks up at Clyde  
and winks.  
“What do you mean?” Wendy responds, shutting the door and heading for the lightswitch.  
“Well, Clyde hasn’t so much as kissed a dude since Craig tried to practice on him back when he still had braces.” Bebe laughs. “Before he ended up with Tweek, I was SO sure I’d lose my Clyde to Craig.”  
“Was that why you tried to make out with me in front of him?” Wendy laughs.  
“Anyway, I was wondering if..” Bebe blushes, she never blushes – why is this so hard?  
Clyde looks to the floor, also blushing. “We were wondering if you guys would eh.. have a four-way with us?”  
Wendy looks over at Stan, “We should probably talk about this first.” She states, nervously.  
“Understood.” Clyde says biting his lower lip, was this a mistake? Is this going to ruin their friendship? It didn’t with Craig, but Craig had never had a serious relationship either. He looks over to Bebe who just smiles at him.  
“Ya’ll go talk, I’m going to show Clyde my room.” Bebe winks.

(((I haven't decided yet if I'm gonna throw in an explanation here or not, but if I do there will be a side story here?)))

Wendy and Stan go upstairs to her room. She takes her seat on the bed and pats the spot beside her, “Sit with me?”  
He does, his gaze falling from her face to the floor as he thinks about the question they’re supposed to give an answer to. “I..”  
“We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable, Stan.” Wendy remarks. “I know you still have feelings for Kyle. I do too..” She kisses his cheek. “I understand if it’s too much pressure, or if you just don’t want to..”  
“It’s not that, Wendy.” Stan lifts his gaze, “I never got to tell Kyle about my or.. Our feelings?”  
“I know babe, but at some point we have to move on, right?” She places her hand over his.  
“That party.. Years ago.. I completely spaced when that bottle landed on me, and he ended up with Kenny.. From what I’ve heard he enjoyed himself.” Jealousy lands on his tongue, “Lucky bastard.”  
“Babe, you’re adorable.” Wendy giggles. “He looked so upset when you told him you weren’t really in the game, did you not SEE his face? We all did. Especially Cartman.” She rolls her eyes. “I was just always worried that I’d get left out.. I was scared that if we told him, he wouldn’t be into me at all, just you.”  
“R-Really?” Stan asks.  
She nods and lifts his chin with her hand, “Really.” She places her lips upon his and moans softly as he reciprocates. “I love you Stan, I don’t want to lose you.”  
“You aren’t going to. I love you too.” He looks into her eyes, curling some of her hair between his fingers. Changing the subject back, “Do you think we should?”  
“If you want. It seemed like it took a lot out of them to even ask us. Clyde was super blushing!” She laughs. It’s almost angelic the way she laughs, her sweet voice cheeking through in slight bursts.  
“So was Bebe. Did she really try to make out with you in front of Clyde?” Stan laughs.  
“YES!” Wendy laughs louder. “She was trying EVERYTHING to make him jealous!” She sighs, and remineces.  
“I-I’ll do it..” He says. “It’s not like Clyde OR Bebe are unattractive?” He thinks about them as he speaks. “Quite the opposite, actually.” He states. “It’s not like I’ve NEVER had a sexual thought about Clyde.. I mean, I’ve seen him practically naked in the locker room..”  
“BeBe and I used to experiment with each other back in the day..” Wendy joins in.  
“Really? Sounds hot..” Stan grins. “I’m actually starting to get excited about this idea.”  
Wendy laughs, “Two young women fondling each other awkwardly isn’t exactly what I’d call ‘Hot’ Babe.”  
“Why don’t you prove it?” He stands and pulls her to her feet and into a heated kiss, holding her closely.  
“Stan..” She moans softly as he kisses down her neck, suckling softly at the tender flesh.  
“Hmm?”  
“I want you first.” She speaks lustfully.  
“That so?”  
“Take those pants off before I change my mind.” She speaks with fire.  
“Yes, mistress.” The words he’s been practically begging to speak. He pulls his pants off slowly, revealing the chastity belt she had placed on him back in his room before he left for work.  
“Such a good boy. Now, lie on your back.” She watches him, twirling the key to his chastity in her fingers. “Good boy. Safeword is Clyde.” She grins evilly as she locks him in place, the rope on his wrists digging into his flesh.  
“Yes mistress,” He responds, moaning as she finishes tying him up. “How badly do you want free from this restraint?” She smiles, tugging at his chastity.  
“Please mistress!” Stan cries out.  
“Hmm.. I don’t think you want it bad enough.” She slides off her jacket, revealing a thin white shirt and no bra.  
“I DO! Please! I need you mistress!” Stan blushes as he realizes that the others can probably hear his pleas. “Please!”  
She slides the key in slowly releasing him from his cage, she smirks as it grows hard and drips precum almost immediately. “Poor thing, does he need his mistress?” She grabs a nearby package of baby wipes and begins to clean the day’s funk from him.  
“Ahh! C-Careful with that!” Stan whimpers at the touch of a cold baby wipe. “Don’t want me to cum already, mistress?”  
“I’ll make that call.” Wendy responds, pulling a cup of ice water from the desk.  
“What are you-OH!” He stops mid question as she slides a small rounded bit of ice around the base of his penis, then down and into his asshole. ‘Fuck that’s good’ he thinks.  
“Punishment. You don’t tell ME what I want.” She slowly slides a finger inside him, pushing the ice in farther.  
“Y-Yes mistress.” Stan states firmly, whimpering softly at the cold rubbing his insides as she slides her finger in and out. She grins at him as it melts.  
She licks at the now clean head of his cock, slurping up the precum that dribbles out. She slides a second finger into his ass as she begins inching his member into her mouth slowly. She moans softly as she uses her other hand to fondle his testicles while she sucks and fingers her lover.  
“Ah! Mistress!” He moans, gripping his restraints. “Fuck. That feels so good!” He continues to praise her as she digs deeper, reaching for that most sensitive spot. She finds his prostate and massages it as she pulls him out of her mouth and flicks her tongue against his frenulum.  
“How badly does he need to cum?” She grins up at him, watching the pleasure on his face as she continues to massage his prostate, the ice having now completely melted.  
“Sooo.. badly..” He moans, his cock throbbing.  
“I’m not letting you until you say it.” She slides her fingers in and out, moaning softly as she slides his cock back down her throat.  
“Fuck me.. Mistress.” He whimpers. “I can’t say it.” He blushes, tightening around her fingers. She continues, unfazed. “Please mistress, I need to cum.. Please.”  
She shakes her head, his cock still deep in her throat.  
“Clyde.” He says softly.  
She slides her hand up to her ear, cupping it as if to say she hadn’t caught what he said.  
“Clyde!” He says a bit louder.  
“Louder.” She speaks, muffled by his cock.  
“Fuck. CLYDE!!!” He screams it, pulling at his restraints.  
Finally pleased with his response, she speaks. “Good boy, cum for me.” She continues massaging his prostate, “Before he bursts through the door.” She adds using the other hand to stroke his cock as she sucks on the head.  
“Fuck. That feels so good..” He moans loudly, cumming ribbons into his girlfriend’s mouth.  
Clyde knocks on the door as Wendy swallows. “Mmm.. Such a good boy.” She smiles. “Come in!” She says in a sing-song voice, still playing with her boy-toy.

“I uh.. heard my name?” Clyde asks cocking an eyebrow, blushing as he sees the display. “W-was I wrong?”  
“You weren’t wrong. I used your name as his safe-word… on purpose.” She winks at him. “Go ahead and get started, I’m gonna grab BeBe.” She pats him on the shoulder as she walks out the door.  
“Eh.. This is not exactly what I expected..” Stan whimpers out at Wendy.

“Oh.. Uhh..” Clyde scratches the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with the man tied to the bed. “How would you like me to start?” He blushes hard.  
“Clyde..” Stan bites his lower lip. “I-uh.. Fuck. I guess with a kiss?” He moans softly as Clyde crawls on top of him. He runs his fingers through his hair, kissing him passionately.  
Clyde moans into their kiss, grinding against him softly.

They’re interrupted by BeBe and Wendy walking in. “Damn, that’s SO hot!” Bebe shouts, her phone camera clicking.  
“Babe, what the fuck? Pictures?!” Clyde frowns.  
“They’re for us!” BeBe promises. “I swear, I’d never use these against you. I want pictures of me and Wendy also!”  
“You have to send me that!” Wendy gasps.  
“Well? Don’t stop just because we’re here.” BeBe announces. “We’re gonna have a little fun of our own before we join you two.” She winks, pulling Wendy to the floor.

Clyde looks back down to Stan, “Do you want to keep the restraints?” He asks softly, kissing down his neck.  
He doesn’t respond right away, just soft breathy moans. He nods, blushing.  
“Okay. Are you ready for me?” He asks, pulling his cock out of his underwear.  
“I think so?” Stan whimpers, “She warmed me up a little, m-maybe use lube?”  
“Here goes nothing, I guess?” Clyde lubes up and slowly slides into Stan’s ass. “S-So.. Tight” He moans out.  
“What are we using as a safeword this time?” Stan asks, blushing. “I can’t just call out your name if it’s the safeword.”  
“Uh.. What about.. ‘Pineapple’?” Clyde blushes, pushing himself in farther. “Uhh.. Why’s it cold?” His eyes widen.

Wendy giggles. “We had some fun with ice.”  
“Hey, get back here.” BeBe laughs, “I’m not done with you!”

“Fuck you’re tight, Stan.” Clyde groans, sliding in a bit more.  
“You feel so good,” Stan responds, moaning and gripping his restraints.  
Clyde leans down to kiss him again, then kisses down to his neck and nibbles it a bit.  
“Clyde.. please..” Stan moans out, “Please fuck me..”  
Clyde quickens his pace, watching Stan’s hands turning different shades of red and purple as he grips the ropes. He moans as he watches Stan's face, the look of pure ecstasy being taken like this is almost enough to make him cum. "Stan.." He manages to moan out, gripping his hips as he fucks him harder. He wraps his hand around Stan's cock and begins to jack him off as he abuses his ass.  
Stan cries out in pleasure, "Clyde! Ah Fuck.. C-Can I cum?" He whimpers and moans with every stroke. "P-Please?!"  
"N-Not yet." Clyde blushes, "I'm nowhere near done with you." He digs at Stan's tender hip flesh with his nails as he thrusts deeper.  
"Oh FUCK CLYDE!!!" Stan wails, gripping at his restraints. "I DON'T THINK I CA-"  
"Then cum for me, but don't even begin to think I'm done." Clyde grins, his dominant side finally leaking out.  
'God damn that's hot' Stan thinks to himself, "Yes s-sir.." He manages to squeak out between moans.

"Wendy, Darling.." Bebe moans out, "I think Stan needs some clean-up."  
"I think you're right," Wendy replies.  
They both crawl over to the boys, Wendy begins to suck on Stan's cock as Clyde continues to ram into him hard and fast.  
"Cum for Wendy, Stan." Bebe demands, pulling his face to hers as she kisses his cheek.  
He nods and with that he cums deep into Wendy's throat, moaning loudly into what is now a full on make-out session with Bebe.  
"MMMmmmm... Someone's not done yet," Wendy grins as Stan's dick immediately re-hardens.  
"You still have that strap?" Bebe asks.  
"Ohhh yeah." Wendy grins. "Wanna use it on Clyde while he fucks my boyfriend?" She jumps up excitedly.  
"Um, YES!" Bebe announces.  
"Please.. Use lube.." Clyde blushes at the thought of being sandwiched between them.  
"But, where will you be Wendy?" Bebe frowns.  
"Easy, I'll ride Stan."  
"I'm going to die tonight, aren't I?" Stan suggests, chuckling lightly between moans.  
"I'm going to remove your restraints, your hands are turning and it worries me.." Wendy kisses his forehead as she removes the ropes. "Besides, I may need your hands on my hips to balance." She winks.  
"I love you.." Stan blushes, pulling her into a kiss moaning into it as Clyde picks his speed back up.  
"Fuck Stan.." Clyde groans.  
"Pause for a sec, babe." Bebe places a hand on his shoulder. "Let Wendy and I get situated." She kisses his neck softly, leaving behind a bright red lipstick mark.  
Wendy crawls on top of Stan, positioning herself and slowly sliding his cock inside her. She moans softly at the feeling and begins riding slowly.  
Clyde slips his arms around Wendy, caressing her soft skin. He kisses her neck softly as he begins groping at her tits.  
Bebe begins lubing the strap on, stroking it as if it were attached to her body. She prods at Clydes asshole.  
Clyde bites at his bottom lip, "Slowly.."  
"Remember, pineapple babe." Bebe slowly slides the very tip of the dildo into him.  
"Ah.." He gasps, slowly he pushes against it forcing it in more. "M..More?"  
Stan moves his hips, pleasuring both Clyde and Wendy with each movement.  
Bebe slides the rest of the dildo into Clyde, being sure that the straps are secure before she commands that he thrust into Stan as she thrusts into him.

They gain their rhythm and continue for hours, switching positions and placements a few times before finally deciding that they should get some sleep.

"Good thing I keep water in here." Wendy laughs, "I don't think any of us would make it to the kitchen at this point."  
"Thanks for a wonderful evening." Clyde smiles shyly. "I mean.. uh.."  
"Thank you.." Stan replies, pulling Clyde into a hug. "For everything."  
"So, we're all sleeping together tonight, right?" Bebe asks, pulling the blankets to the floor before receiving a response.  
"Sounds good to me." Wendy helps Bebe straighten the blankets.  
Clyde ends up sandwiched between Stan and Bebe, Wendy cuddling in behind Stan.  
"Goodnight guys.." Wendy slips the light off and kisses the back of Stan's neck.


End file.
